Catching Snowflakes
by SaltyJak
Summary: Another snow forecast, another day off from school. Much as he enjoyed having the day off, Timmy Turner was a bit lonely in his house, so why not spend the snow day with his girlfriend?


Timmy Turner currently laid on his bed in his room, staring rather blankly up at the ceiling. Today, like a lot of days lately due to the odd drop in temperature on most of the west coast, was a snow day. School had been canceled due to the weather reports saying that they were in for 'a blizzard'. Fat chance of that, it was more than likely going to be little more than a dusting, seeing as how we were talking about southern California, not New England.

The door to his room opened, and his mother entered. "We're heading to work honey. You're sure you'll be alright?"

"Mom, you don't have to worry so much, I'm sixteen now, anything happens, I've got Vicki's number in my phone."

"Well... I suppose so. Tell Vicki we said 'Hi' if you do invite her over. Love you!"

"Love you too Mom. Drive safe."

His mother shut his door and Timmy listened for her and his father's footfalls on the stairs as they left for work, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard the front door open and close, signaling that they had left. He loved his parents of course, but them being around made it difficult to spend time with his girlfriend, less because of the age gap and more because of neither of them wanting to deal with the barrage of questions that they knew would be directed at them.

Timmy took out his phone(a high-end model with a touch screen and more apps then he could possibly need, not to mention it being a gift from her) and dialed her number. Texting would've been faster and easier, but there were some days where he really just wanted to hear her voice, whether she was angry, sad, bored, or(rarely) happy.

The phone rang several times, and Timmy expected that he'd have to leave a message, but on the last ring, she finally picked up. "Yeah?"

And she didn't sound particularly happy that he was calling... Or maybe she was just in one of her 'moods'. "My parents just left."

"And?"

"And... how 'bout you come over?"

"Have you looked outside?"

Come to think of it, he hadn't. His curtains were drawn, so he had no idea what the weather was like, he had merely assumed that even though it was winter, there couldn't have been _that_ much snow... "No..."

"Well maybe you should, that way you'll understand _why_ I'm gonna say... No."

"Hmph." Timmy got up out of bed and moved the curtain away so he could peek out the window. His yard was currently covered by a white blanket, one that reached halfway up the fence around the yard. The streets were mostly clear, though quite slushy. "So... you'll be over in a few minutes then?"

"No, I'm not driving in this. I'm staying in bed, like a smart person would... wait... aren't you supposed to be going to school or something?"

"Canceled on account of the 'blizzard'." Timmy made air quotes for no one in particular. "So..."

"No."

"C'mon..."

"N."

"Vicki..."

"O."

"Please?"

"What part of 'No' don't you understand? It seems like a pretty easy word to grasp, and it's the same in a few languages, so I can't quite see how you wouldn't understand it, unless you just slack off in school all day long."

"Mmm..." Timmy released a frustrated humming sound and pouted, once again at no one in particular.

"Why don't you come over here, I-"

"Vicki! Breakfast is ready!" Timmy heard Vicki's mother's muffled voice.

"Because your parents are there. I don't care how much they accept our relationship, I'm not gonna go over there and mess around while they're in the next room!"

"But it adds to the... excitement of it!"

"Too much excitement _is_ a bad thing, contrary to what you believe. Not to mention Tootie is there, nothing like rubbing the fact that we're together in her face... Our friendship is strained enough as it is..."

"God, you're such a woman! Fine, if it makes you feel better, I'll come over and spend time with my wifey."

"Thank you... And stop calling me-"

_CLICK_

"Hm..." Timmy giggled to himself. "Call me what you want, but I still won!" He tossed his phone onto his bed and gathered up a change of clothes for himself, then made a bee-line for the shower.

_Vicki's POV_

"I swear..." Vicki began and immediately cut herself off. She was about to spout off with some stupid justification for her anger, but decided it wasn't worth it. She didn't have anything planned for today anyway. Her assignments from the online college she was attending were done, and though she was currently unemployed, it mattered little to her. Money was definitely _not_ something she was lacking. And then there was the fact that she had been looking for some excuse to go over and see her boyfriend anyway, though she planned to go over after he got out of school, obviously.

Vicki sighed as she put on her coat and boots. The Twerp's- ...Timmy's parents still didn't know about their little fling-turned-relationship, and as oblivious as they were, it was likely to stay that way. It didn't matter too much to Timmy and Vicki though, they weren't doing anything... _wrong_ per se... Timmy had a habit of thinking that messing around didn't mean actually screwing... which she supposed it technically didn't. Though they did kiss, and Timmy tended to get a bit... handsy, sex was not on the menu, at least, not for the foreseeable future.

She left her room and shut the door, then turned toward the staircase to come face-to-face with Tootie. "Where ya goin'?"

"Out." Vicki narrowed her eyes at Tootie. She had a sneaking suspicion that her sister not only still harbored feelings for her brunet boyfriend, but also secretly wanted to break them up as well. Or maybe she was just paranoid that the happiness she had found with him would be taken away as karmic retribution for her checkered past.

"Out where?"

"The Turner's house."

"So you're going to see Timmy."

"No, I'm going to see his mom so we can talk about the latest quilting trends." the sarcasm was quite evident in Vicki's voice.

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"I don't have anything else to do today..."

"Ever heard the term: 'Third wheel'?"

"Come on! You have to be nice to me! I'm your little sister!"

"One-" Vicki stuck up her right index finger. "I don't _have _to do anything. Two-" followed by her middle finger. "Timmy wants me to go over there _because_ you're here. And three-"

"Wha- He said that?" Tootie's normally upbeat attitude deflated as she imagined that Timmy didn't want her around anymore now that he had a girlfriend. "But- I thought- He and I have been so cool lately-"

"He told me that your friendship was strained at best."

"He did? I... I mean, we've disagreed now and then, but who doesn't?"

"Look, he told me that it would just be awkward for us if you were there, after all, we _do_ do boyfriend and girlfriend type stuff y'know."

"Well I imagine so, but it's not like you two... Um..."

"Have sex?"

"Ahem..." Tootie blushed slightly. "Yeah... that's... where I was going with that..."

"Well, true enough. We haven't done anything like that, but wouldn't it be kind of awkward for you to just... sit there on one side of the couch while we make out on the other side?"

"It... might be..."

"How 'bout this? Next time, it'll be just you and me, we can hang out together at the mall or something, alright?"

"What about Timmy?"

"What about him? Do you want us to all hang out together or something?"

"Well... if you don't mind... Me and Timmy hang out in school a lot, and you and him go out on dates... But the three of us never really hang out together... You afraid I'll try to steal him away from you or something?"

"_Oddly close to the truth..." _"No... I just... didn't want to put you in an awkward situation... If you really want to, we can do that some day... If there's no school again tomorrow, wanna do that?"

"Sure! It's a date!" Tootie rushed forward into Vicki and hugged her.

"It's really not though..." Vicki ruffled her sister's hair, something she still did every now and then as a reaffirmation that she was the older sister.

Tootie stepped back and fixed her hair. "Ooh! I wish you'd stop doing that!"

"I know, I screwed up your bed-head something fierce this time!"

"You're just lucky I've been too lazy to shower today. At any rate, tell Timmy I said 'Hi'!"

"Mm-hm." Vicki left the hallway and descended the stairs into her living room, then made for the front door. _"Alright, maybe I'm being a little paranoid and she doesn't want to break us up after all..."_

Vicki sighed in annoyance as she got into her car and her phone began to ring. Knowing who it was(and that said person would simply leave her a thousand messages until she answered), she answered it. "Hello?"

"You leave yet?"

"I'm about to, keep your pants on!"

"Fine fine, would it make you feel any better if I said I just wanted to hear your voice?"

"Ugh... you're so needy. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"'Kay, see you then! And drive safe, I hear we're getting a blizzard or something!"

Vicki didn't bother saying bye and hung up again. "'Get here quick, drive safe though!' Make up your mind..." Pulling out of the driveway, she looked off in the direction of downtown Dimmsdale. When she had awoken this morning, the sun had been shining, and she hoped it would start to melt some of the snow, but now... The sky had taken on a more overcast appearance, maybe they'd get that blizzard after all?

In truth, Vicki didn't really expect much from her relationship with Timmy, things were... Simple. That was a good word for it. They rarely went out, mostly because Timmy was still in school, but also because Vicki worried herself more than was necessary over the age gap. In the few times that they had gone out, no one ever approached them and asked what a twenty-two year old woman was doing with a sixteen year old, but that could likely be chalked up to the fact that Vicki barely looked any different now than she had when she was eighteen. The few real 'dates' they had been on took place at his house while his parents were away at work, or on vacation, or wherever it was that they disappeared to for up to a week at a time. Timmy cooked, not because she couldn't, but simply because he wanted to, and she wasn't about to turn down a free no-work-involved meal.

Oddly enough, the simplicity of the relationship was one of her favorite parts. Her whole life she had concerned herself with money, material possessions, and power over others, yet she didn't expect anything more from Timmy than his companionship. Sure, he tried getting her various things, on multiple occasions in fact, and it was sweet, but she eventually told him that it wasn't necessary, which invariably led him to think that she didn't like the gifts that he got her, which _then_ led to her trying to convince him for most of the day that that wasn't the case.

Vicki sighed as she realized that Timmy had made her... soft. It wasn't an immediate thing, she didn't just wake up one day and love flowers and sunshine and happiness, it was more gradual than that. But the urge to be mean... the excitement she once felt from forcing Chester, AJ, and that kid with the boil... It waned at first, then it was just... gone. She supposed it meant that she was becoming a better person, and that was a good thing, right?

"Me? Nice? No way... I'm just nice to him... and Tootie... and I'm... not _as_ mean to their friends..." Vicki mused to herself as she pulled into the Turners' driveway. "Oh God... I _am_ turning nice..." she half-expected the world to explode at this revelation, but instead... well, it didn't really feel like anything. She felt about the same as always. Normal.

"Weird." Vicki got out of her car and walked over to the front door of Timmy's house. She considered knocking, but thought better of it and instead simply let herself in with the key that Timmy had given her. He expected her, why bother knocking if she could come and go as she pleased? "'Kay, I'm here!" her voice echoed slightly through the house, and she received no response. "Hm? Twerp?" Vicki shut the door behind her and looked around the living room. The TV was off and the couch cushions didn't look the least bit disheveled. "I didn't come over here to play hide and seek!" Vicki began methodically searching the house, starting with the kitchen, then basement, and then going upstairs to search the bedrooms, all were empty, save for Timmy's goldfish. He wasn't even in the bathroom!

"Argh!" she made her way back to the front door and went outside. "Fine! You wanna screw around and play games?! See if I come over next time you ask me to!"

_Timmy's POV_

"_Guess I've had enough fun today..."_ Timmy poked his head out of the snow as Vicki took one last look around. The reason he had been so impatient was because he had buried himself in the snow so he could surprise her. Vicki tended to get pretty flustered when she was surprised or embarrassed, and as much as he enjoyed doing it, part of it was also playful revenge for what she had done to him as his babysitter. He crawled toward her though the snow until he was right behind her, then stood up and wrapped one arm around her while placing the palm of his other hand over her mouth. "Whatever you do, don't scream."

Vicki jumped as she felt an arm snake around her, but relaxed almost immediately as she realized it was just another one of Timmy's little games. She thought about biting his hand as it remained over her mouth, but instead reached up and pulled it away. "Why would I scream?"

"I dunno, they always say that in movies..."

"This isn't- Aaahh!" Vicki screamed as Timmy fell backwards into the snow, keeping his grip on her so she fell too.

Both landed in the snow with a muffled thump, followed by giggling from Timmy only.

Vicki looked up at the sky for several seconds, then closed her eyes and sighed. "You realize I'm going to kill you for that, right? Were you just hiding in the snow this whole time? That's an awesome way to get hypothermia. You should be more-" Vicki stopped talking as Timmy rubbed his cheek against hers; it felt oddly warm, considering he had been hiding in the snow for at least ten minutes. "How are you not cold?"

"Aw, because you just make me feel all warm and tingly inside!"

"That's way too sweet, even for you, Mr. Sensitive."

"It was the first thing that came to mind."

Vicki felt Timmy shrug underneath her as he spoke.

"You cold?" Timmy wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Vicki.

"No, not really."

"So... you don't mind staying like this for a few?"

"I guess not... Why though?"

"Why not?"

"Because we'll get cold eventually..."

"Well... I'm comfortable, and I don't mind keeping you warm, so... let's try and keep our minds off it. How's your day been going so far?"

Vicki rolled her eyes at Timmy's poor attempt to get her mind off the fact that they were currently laying in snow that reached above their heads. "Fine I guess. Didn't have breakfast because a certain _someone_ insisted I come over." Vicki looked at Timmy and narrowed her eyes.

"Hm? Well, if you're good, maybe I'll make you breakfast."

"If _I'm_ good?! You forgetting who's in charge around here?" despite her raised voice, Vicki had a playful smile on her face.

"Well, my arms _are_ wrapped around you, and seeing as how cooking isn't one of your strong suits..."

"You must have a deathwish today."

"Just remember that killing me means no breakfast for you." Timmy leaned up slightly and kissed Vicki's neck, something normally done in private, behind closed doors, but he was emboldened today, and no one could see them from their current position anyway.

"Nnh..." Vicki mentally cursed her own mouth as it released a light moan. The kid(yes, she still called him a kid) knew her weaknesses too well. Sure, she knew his just as well, but his were less physical. A sultry smile here, a suggestive wink there and he was putty in her hands. But Timmy knew that Vicki was more physical in terms of her weaknesses... She suspected that he teased her even more because of this. "Better keep it PG Twerp..."

Timmy answered by lightly nibbling at her neck instead.

Vicki gasped out at this and attempted to squirm out of his grasp to no avail. "Wh-what did I just say?!"

"Sorry." Timmy kissed her neck again. "Sometimes I just can't resist. So, tell me what else happened..."

"Tootie wanted to come by."

"Uh-huh..."

Vicki could tell that Timmy wasn't really listening to her, he was acting more like a kitten who just discovered catnip, except she was the catnip. "I told her that it would just be awkward, but that we could all hang out tomorrow if there's no school again." she felt Timmy stop and hum in thought as she finished. "Something wrong?"

"Eh... Nah, I guess it'll be okay."

"You sound a little unsure."

"It's nothing, just the same stuff I told you about over the phone, don't wanna strain things more than they already are. I know that she's still pissed at me for liking you and not her..."

"I didn't get any vibes like that from her."

"Well she is. I love Tootie, but I'm not _in_ love with her, something that she understands, but doesn't want to believe."

"Have you tried hooking her up with the other two?"

"Chester or AJ? No... AJ's got the hots for Trixie, and Chester... he likes Veronica I think."

"Hm." Vicki directed her attention back to the sky overhead. "Well, I'm sure she'll find someone, playing matchmaker for her will just complicate things... Why are we out here again?"

"Ugh... I wanted to wait until the snow started falling, figured we could... y'know, catch them on our tongues..."

"..."

"What?"

"You're serious."

"Well I- I mean... Yeah..."

"That is unbelievably corny."

"Shut up... I thought it'd be romantic..."

"I'm not saying it isn't! It's just..." Vicki began to giggle and covered her mouth.

"Keep it up and I might leave a mark." Timmy pressed his lips to Vicki's neck again.

"Oh! Hey look!"

Timmy followed Vicki's pointing finger up toward the sky to see large snowflakes coming down. "Took long enough..." he watched as one slowly floated down and landed on Vicki's nose. "You know you're supposed to catch them on your tongue, right?"

Vicki looked at him and narrowed her eyes once more.

"Wha- Mmph!" Timmy was interrupted by a handful of snow colliding with his face.

"You just love tempting fate, don't you?"

Timmy wiped his face off and grabbed Vicki's outstretched hand so he could pull himself up. "No, just love teasing you."

"Hmph. Let's see how you like it when _I'm_ doing the teasing."

"Sounds fun."

"Breakfast first." Vicki poked Timmy in the forehead. "Then fun."


End file.
